A Burnett Anniversary
by Poison Rose
Summary: The Burnetts' anniversary is just around the corner. What can an icy majordomo and an irrepressible trickster do to make this one unforgettable evening? Kristi's about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**A Burnett Anniversary**

**Disclaimer**: Disney's, not mine, making no profit, yadda yadda yadda…

**Summary**: The Burnett's anniversary is just around the corner. What can an icy majordomo and an irrepressible trickster do to make this one unforgettable evening? Kristi's about to find out…

**Note**: This story comes a month or so after **'Reflections', **set in mid 2004… I wasn't originally going to do chapters… but hey… plans change…

**llllllll**

David Xanatos glanced across at his friend in concern. The blond man had been… less than focused all morning. He didn't respond immediately when his name was called, he'd gotten to the meeting late and he'd nearly driven through a red light. It was like he was possessed by…

"Owen, you can go now, the light's green."

"Huh?" Just as he had suspected; that wasn't Owen's voice. He sighed.

"Something bothering you, Puck? You've been distracted all morning." Owen frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry sir. I'm just… finding it difficult to concentrate." Xanatos smirked. "Yes, well, we've established that. Now we're trying to find out why."

Owen raised an eyebrow at the billionaire's teasing tone. _Wise guy,_ Puck thought silently. Owen ignored him and glanced across at the waiting man. A bicycle came out of nowhere, forcing the majordomo to slam on the brakes.

"Shit!" Puck's voice, of course; the small elf's language could get fairly colorful. Owen looked over at Xanatos, mortification written all over his face. Xanatos held up a hand.

"Just pull over. I think I'll drive."

Five minutes later, Xanatos was heading steadily toward the Aerie, questioning Owen, who was slouching in the passenger seat, eyes closed.

"Out with it. Kids, career, Kristi… feel free to stop me when I get close." A very un- Owen like smirk crossed the majordomo's face. "Why don't you just leave the man alone?"

Xanatos sighed. Puck could be so annoying. "Why don't you just mind your own damn business? I was talking to Owen."

_Manners, Davie boy, manners. _Puck thoughtWhat Owen said aloud was "Sorry sir; he's just being difficult." When Xanatos nodded, he continued.

"It's Kristi. Tomorrow's our anniversary and I want to do something special for her." Xanatos smiled. "I take it we're talking about more than just dinner and slow dancing, then." Owen sighed and sat up.

"She's done so much for me this year; I want to show her how much I appreciate that." He frowned slightly. "I'm just not sure if there's anything I can give her that really expresses how I feel."

Shaking his head, Xanatos turned left. Owen must really be worried; it wasn't often he let his feelings get so close to the surface. And if Owen was worried, Puck had to be in even worse condition.

"I won't believe you're completely out of ideas." Owen gave a faint smile. "I'm not. But none of them are plausible."

"Look," Xanatos said, turning the car into the Aerie's parking lot. "Kristi's crazy about you. Both of you. Whatever the two of you come up with, I guarantee she'll be thrilled."

Owen paused for a moment, considering the billionaire's words. Xanatos watched the light dawn across his friend's face. "Both of us…"

Locking the car, Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "I take it you've solved your problems." Owen gave a faint smile. "What problems, sir?"

**kkkkkkk**

"Mommy! Tell Tori to leave me alone!" Kristienne Burnett sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes. She had volunteered to pick Tori up from school because she knew her husband wouldn't have gotten away from his meeting in time, but having both of her children in the Jeep was a recipe for disaster. She met their eyes in the mirror.

"Tori, honey, leave your brother alone. Kyros, stop trying to pull your sister's hair."

Honestly, she didn't know how Owen handled it. Then again, she doubted they gave him the same amount of trouble they gave her. Even Alex didn't give him trouble anymore. She had to remember to ask him his secret.

At that moment, her phone rang. _Speak of the fairy… _She attached her earpiece. "Hi, honey!" A smile worked its way onto her face. "Yes, I've got Tori."

She turned into an intersection and frowned slightly. "No, Fox hasn't called me. Why?" She raised an eyebrow. "She wants me to pick her up tomorrow? From where?" Listening to her husband's response, Kristi pulled off the highway and into a quiet housing area.

"Another photo shoot? But she had one last week!" She stopped to let an old couple cross the street.

"Well, ok. I haven't had a chance to have a real talk with her recently." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Right, like you and Mr. X don't talk about us behind our backs."

Kristi stopped in front of a large cream house with a fountain in the middle of the driveway behind the gates. She pressed a button on her remote control and the gates swung inwards. "What_ever_, trickster." The Jeep rolled quietly past the fountain and parked in front of the double French doors.

Kristi glanced back at her two children; Kyros was sleeping and Tori was staring out of the window. She smiled. "So you'll be home in an hour? Okay. Bye honey. I love you too." Opening the door, she sighed.

"Come on, sweetness; let's get your brother inside."

Fox Xanatos slid into bed next to her husband. "Night, David!" she chirped cheerfully, making herself comfortable. He stared at her back for thirty whole seconds before blowing out an exasperated breath.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Tell you what, dear?" David closed his eyes and counted to three before answering.

"What you and Owen were giggling about this afternoon." Fox made a sound that was somewhere between a giggle and a sneeze.

"David, you know as well as I do that Owen doesn't giggle."

"You know what I mean."

Fox turned, mischief glinting in her cobalt eyes. "What, I can't talk with my friends?" David raised an eyebrow.

"From since when was Owen your friend?"

"From since this afternoon." David glared at her. Fox chuckled and kissed him on the nose. "Go to sleep."

"No!"

"Suit yourself." The redhead rolled over and snuggled under the covers. David whipped them off. Fox turned around and gave him an incredulous look. "You're not serious!"

"Yes, I am! This is about their anniversary, isn't it?" Fox smirked at him. "You mean he told you what he was planning and not me?"

"Looks like it. Can I have the sheet back now?"

"No. Why would he tell you?" Fox's eyes glowed green and the sheet wrenched itself from David's grasp, settling over her.

"Because I'm the gorgeous one, remember?" David made a noise in his throat. Fox groaned. "He told me because I'm helping him. And he didn't tell you because Puck won't let him. He said something about payback for telling him to shut up earlier."

"Why that little…"

"You'll find out what's going on tomorrow. I'm not going to tell you and Owen can't tell you. Just let the surprises unfold."

"Surprises?" David turned off the light and wrapped an arm around his wife. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**pppppppp**

The scent of hot chocolate pancakes wafted into Kristienne Burnett's bedroom, rousing her from her sleep. Yawning, she sat up and looked at the empty pillow next to her. A grin slowly spread across the hybrid's face and she twisted her wedding ring. She knew he'd remember.

As if sensing her thinking about him, Owen appeared at the door holding a silver breakfast tray. His eyes met hers and he gave that faint smile which she still found adorable.

"Breakfast in bed? Careful, you might spoil me." The blond man raised an eyebrow.

"That was the effect I was hoping for." he stated, walking around to her side of the bed and giving her a kiss. "Happy anniversary, honey."

"Mmph," she giggled into his mouth. He always tasted like cappuccino in the morning, and she pulled away reluctantly. He set the tray down carefully on her lap and the aroma wafted upwards making the hybrid giggle again. "Well, if I wasn't awake, I am now." She glanced at the tray and cocked her head to the side, considering.

The pancakes were light pink and the chocolate syrup was blue and white. Picking up a fork, she poked at them gently. Owen chuckled. "They're perfectly safe." Kristi gave him an innocent look.

"Of course they are! I'm just not used to smelling chocolate and seeing pink pancakes." She gave him a sidelong glance. "You let Puck fool around in the kitchen, didn't you?"

Owen sniffed, but the twinkle in his eye confirmed what she suspected. Shaking her head, she speared a piece of pancake on her fork, wiped it in blue syrup, closed her eyes and put it in her mouth.

"Well?"

Kristi cracked open an eye. "It's pink." Owen shot her a disbelieving look, and the hybrid smiled. She put down the fork, placed her fingers under Owen's chin and pulled him in for a slow kiss, breaking apart only when she started to feel dizzy.

"I was just kidding, trickster," she said to a panting Owen. "They're delicious. Thank you." She ruffled his hair and started devouring the rest of them. The blond man smiled and got up.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm not finished spoiling you." Kristi paused, fork halfway to her mouth.

"There's more?"

Owen shot her a hooded smile over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom. "Eat your pancakes." Kristi pouted, but a grin forced its way onto her face.

"Naughty or nice?"

"You'll have to wait to find out," said Puck's voice as Owen closed the door. Kristi stared after him for a while. Something about the way he'd said that had just sent chills down her spine. She didn't have a doubt that today would be full of surprises.

**kkkkkkk**

"Bye, Elisa!" Matt Bluestone called out to his partner as he walked out the precinct doors. He squinted at the sun and pulled on his shades. Finally, he had a weekend off.

"Matt! Matt! Wait up!" The redhead turned to see Elisa Maza running down the steps after him, raven ponytail flying. He smiled; she'd given up the black tee and blue jeans in favour of blue turtlenecks and black jeans. The sneakers were also gone, replaced by heeled black boots. She'd lost the red jacket last year and had replaced it with a black one.

A lot of changes, but she was still the same reliable partner.

"I forgot to tell you good luck," the tawny skinned detective panted, hand on hips. A nervous grin spread across Matt's face. Only Elisa knew about his plans to propose to Mandy tonight.

"I just hope she says yes," he said, climbing into his car. Elisa patted him on the shoulder.

"She'd be crazy not to."

**hhhhhhhh**

Eight year old Alexander Xanatos glanced from his mother to his father cautiously. The two of them had been acting… weirdly all morning. His mother was overly absorbed in her omelette and his father couldn't seem to keep still.

The table was too quiet; he missed their usual easy chatter. The only thing his mother had said this morning besides "Morning, sweetheart," had been "Could you pass the salt, please?"

He frowned. Maybe they were mad at each other. That option was dismissed as quickly as it came to his mind. His parents weren't ones to hide how they felt from him. If they weren't speaking, they wouldn't have come to the table together. Then where did all this tension come from?

It was almost as if they were waiting on something…

"You think too much, kiddo." Although he registered the clatter of his mother's fork and his father's muffled curse, Alex didn't look up.

"Mornin', Uncle Puck."

"Well that was enthusiastic." Alex looked up and smiled.

David glared at the grinning trickster floating above the breakfast table. "Don't you ever knock?" Puck smirked.

"There's no door, Davie boy." Before David had a chance to retort, Puck had changed into Owen who was smoothing wrinkles from his Armani suit, and throwing an apologetic look in David's direction.

"Good morning, Mr. Xanatos, Mrs. Xanatos." Fox sidled over to the majordomo, a sly smile on her face.

"Hello, Owen. We were just talking about you." Alex frowned.

"No we…" One glare from his mother finished his sentence. The young boy hurriedly corrected himself. "I'm gonna be late for school; bye mom, bye dad, bye Owen! Happy anniversary!" He disappeared in a flash of fire gold light.

Fox chuckled. "Poor kid."

David mumbled something unintelligible and went back to his breakfast. "You two aren't going to fill me in are you?" Owen raised an eyebrow and looked at Fox.

"You didn't tell him?" The redhead shrugged.

"Puck told me not to." A collage of expressions crossed the blond man's face- apologetic, self-satisfied, indignant, sly and, finally, defeated. This strange phenomenon took less than five seconds.

"Well?" Owen glanced at David.

"He's not happy, but he's agreed to your knowing about it."

Fox sighed. "And I was having so much fun."

"Knowing about what?" David asked, getting up. Owen and Fox shared a glance.

"Just follow us." With that, the trio disappeared in a burst of green light.

**kkkkkkkk**

"Are you two insane?" Puck grinned at Fox.

"I think he likes it."

"Of course I like it! But can it be done?"

Puck frowned slightly. "In theory, yes."

David raised an eyebrow. "In theory? You've never done this before?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Of course I have. But I'm not doing it- she is."

"Huh?" David looked over at his wife who sat with her eyes closed as if she was trying to concentrate. "Why can't you do it?"

Sighing, Puck placed a hand over his eyes. Mortals could be so difficult sometimes. "Because," he said patiently, as if explaining something to a small child, "It would be the equivalent of performing open heart surgery on myself. I need someone to do it for me."

David looked at his wife doubtfully. "And you picked Fox?"

The redhead sniffed. "Your faith in my abilities is reassuring, David." He gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry."

"I had considered Alex, but the kid's just been too jumpy lately. And besides, he'd tell Kristi." Puck turned to Fox. "You ready?"

She let out a shuddering breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You'll do fine." Puck assured her. He refused to think about all the things that could go wrong. He shot David a glance. "You might want to stand back."

Fox's eyes started to glow green and her hair was whipped by an unfelt wind. Puck forced himself to relax; nervousness wouldn't help.

Swirling specks of green light appeared in front of Fox and coalesced into two large, glowing balls of energy in her outstretched hands. She hovered about four inches off the floor as two glowing ribbons of blue energy looped themselves around her waist and arms; the still unfelt wind seemed to become stiffer, blowing the Halfling's hair behind her like a waves in storm.

David shielded his eyes from the glare of the light and glanced over at Puck. He hoped the small elf knew what he was doing.

Fox closed her eyes and the foxhead tattoo over her right eye started to glow. When she spoke, her echoing voice filled the room.

"Inside the Puck,

"Two men have merged;

"But I now command you both

"Diverge!"

Her eyes snapped open and the two balls of light flew from her hands, hitting Puck squarely in the chest.

The small trickster gasped and was enveloped in a blue and green whirlwind. Then he disappeared completely, leaving only a shower of sparks.

David looked over at his wife in alarm; the redhead was still hovering above the ground, eyes open, tattoo still glowing. Her eyes had gone wide with fear.

Suddenly, there was a rush of air and Puck appeared, still glowing blue and green. The small elf appeared to be in some sort of distress; his usually mischievous face was set in a grimace of pain. But his blue eyes locked with Fox's frantic ones, reassuring her.

The whirlwind started again, but this time David could make out the shapes of two people. Fox's eyes stopped glowing and both Owen and Puck dropped to the ground, looking dazed.

KKKKK

_I think I'm going to be sick, _Puck thought, attempting to sit upright. Waves of nausea racked his body every time he tried to move and he closed his eyes. He had seen the negative effects of this spell on others but hadn't thought it would have affected him in the same way. After all, he wasn't mortal.

He felt a movement next to him and opened an eye to see Owen sitting up. _It worked! _he thought to himself gleefully, momentarily forgetting about the nausea.

"Puck! Are you alright?" The platinum haired trickster groaned. So much for forgetting about the nausea.

"Owen, is this normal?" Fox's voice was right above him.

"I believe so, Mrs. Xanatos. He'll be fine in a few minutes." Owen's voice, also above him. For some reason the sound of the majordomo's voice caused the nausea to decrease. Puck sighed in relief. He opened his eyes fully to peer into three concerned faces.

Mentally checking himself to make sure he was in one piece, he floated next to Owen. "You okay?"

The blond man nodded. "Apparently."

Fox cocked her head to a side. "You know, Kristi's right. The two of you do resemble each other."

The two blond men gave her identical unreadable expressions and the redhead had to suppress a chuckle. David cocked his head to a side and considered. "So… what's next?"

"Well," both Puck and Owen began. Puck grinned, and Owen raised an eyebrow and nodded at the elf to continue.

"We've still got lots of things to do. We weren't even sure this would work properly."

"How long can you two survive like this?" David gave Owen a concerned glance. Fox answered for him.

"Until someone puts them back together again. Unfortunately, that's going to be tricky; it takes experience."

"Kristi would be able to do it." Owen said, adjusting his glasses. Puck nodded in agreement, then he grinned.

"C'mon, kids! We've still got work do!"

Kkiiiiii

Okay, here's the first chapter… the next one I'll hopefully have up soon (even though I'm swamped with tests sigh)… Love it? Hate it? Let me know… oh, and if you hate it… only helpful criticism… I really have no use for anything else…. Thanks…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Burnett Anniversary **

**Disclaimer:** Gargoyles belongs to Disney... duh... Kristi's mine though.

**Kkkkkkkkkkkk**

Georgia Thomas was beyond irritated. She was tired, it was the end of her shift and all she wanted to do was sleep. And then her boss had informed her they were receiving a special customer so would she be so kind as to wait for him?

She's nearly gone homicidal ; what had he been thinking? Her relief was here, he surely didn't need her to show whoever the 'special customer' was around the boutique.

Plus, her kids had hardly seen her yesterday and today was Paul's day off. Mr. Lafayette didn't care about any of that; all he cared about was selling his stupid flowers to his rich celebrity clients.

"Rough night?" she didn't even look up from her desk, she knew the voice. Michel may have been an annoying kid, but at least he cared about the employees, unlike his dad.

"It shows?"

Looking up, she caught his apologetic smile.

"I know my dad can be a real pain sometimes, but the only reason he asked you to stay here this late is because you've got the most experience. He wants to make a good impression on his new favourite customer."

Georgia snorted and raised a brow.

"He wouldn't even say who it is. The way he's been carrying on all morning, you'd think it was the President."

A curl of hair fell in Michel's hazel eyes as he grinned. "Close enough. The appointment was made by David Xanatos himself."

On any other day, that news would have made the redhead woman's day. Now, the most she could manage was a weak smile.

"Well, at least your dad has taste."

Michel was just in the process of rolling his eyes when another voice entered the conversation.

"That he does."

Georgia raised her eyes. Even through all her exhaustion and annoyance, the fact remained that David Xanatos was one_ fine_ man.

Managing a charming smile, she eyed her new customer and the blond man next to him.

"Welcome to _Les Fleurs Des Chantes, _Mr. Xanatos_. _We've been expecting you."

88888888888

"So, what have you and Owen got planned for tonight?

Kristi gave the redhead a sidelong glance and smirk.

"He says he wants to surprise me."

Fox threw back her head and laughed, a maneuver which had the unfortunate side effect of making the car swerve, fortunately, the road was nearly devoid of traffic.

"Surprise you, hmmm? Any ideas?"

Shaking her head, the dark woman sighed and brushed back some strands of hair out of her eyes. "He gave me the sweetest surprise breakfast in bed this morning… I'm not sure what else he's got planned, but I trust him to make it interesting."

Smirking slightly, the redhead glanced briefly at the younger hybrid. "Sounds like you're in for a unique evening. You need it, honey."

"Mmm."

A thought suddenly occurred to her and she turned to the redhead, green eyes sparkling.

"You saw him this morning, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"And from since when does Owen tell me what his plans are?"

The uncharacteristic innocent look on the former Pack member made Kristi narrow her eyes.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"Fox Xanatos, when are you going to learn that you can't fool me?"

Fox laughed again.

"Honey, it's your anniversary. Just sit, relax, and let the evening happen. He'll take care of you."

Smiling guiltily, Kristi closed her eyes.

**999999999999999**

Whatever it was David Xanatos was expecting to find when he opened the door to Owen's office, it certainly wasn't the sight of a smirking, strawberry blond teenaged boy in a private school uniform slouching in Owen's leather chair.

He blinked.

"Um…"

"He's not here, Davie boy."

Rolling dark eyes, the billionaire folded his arms.

"Puck. I should have known."

David studied the grinning elf in human form.

The trickster certainly looked more like himself in this form than Owen did; shorter and with an impish look about him that, now that David thought about it, could never be mistaken.

Personally, he thought the bangs just skimming the eyebrows above those laughing china blue fit the trickster perfectly well in this form; although he'd be the last person to give the elf a compliment.

The uniform fit well, despite the loosened striped tie and the red blazer looked familiar, very familiar but he dismissed the feeling. He came had come here for a reason, after all.

"What are you doing waiting around? Don't you have dinner reservations to take care of?"

The face may have been unfamiliar, but the expressions and voice were completely Puck.

"What, you mean the boring stuff? That's what Owens's out taking care of. I on the other hand have got the truly important things to take care of."

David cocked his head to a side.

"Such as?"

"Now now, Davie boy, I can't reveal everything."

"Naturally."

The dark man shook his head and turned to go out the door.

Left alone, Puck's expression of mischief turned into a frown.

He really wanted to make this night special for Kristi… but still, he felt, it, that emotion totally uncharacteristic for a trickster.

Nervousness.

Running a hand through the razor cut bangs, he suddenly laughed. Like Raven told him, he'd obviously been around mortals for far too long.

She was going to love the evening. He knew she would.

**UUUUUUUUUUU**

Now, I was gonna make this chapter longer, but after all the reviews (yay! LOL), I decided to cut my chapter length.

Thanks for all the reviews, I know I need to update, life's just been busy. Let me know what you think (constructive critcism only, as always:))


	3. Chapter 3

A Burnett Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** Disney's, not mine, except for Kristi and Denice. Teles is also mine.

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

As Kristi stepped out of the shower, her cell phone rang.

Smiling to herself, she wound the soft, white towel around her and headed for it. Owen was up to something, she knew it. He still hadn't told her where they were going or what they were going to do once they got there.

Maybe he was calling her now to tell her. Finally.

Picking the phone up, she paused for a moment in shock as she saw the number. Trying to keep the resignation out of her voice, she answered.

"Hi."

"'Hi'"? I expected you over here hours ago."

The irritation in the other woman's voice was palpable, and was probably scaring any of her employees who were within earshot. Kristi, however, being used to it, simply sighed.

"I'm sorry, Demona, I did send a message to Anna telling her I wouldn't have been able to come."

"She hadn't informed me you called."

"Well, you have been in meetings the whole week, and I did tell her that I would have tried to get you myself. So many people must have been calling for you; she probably just misplaced my message that's all."

"Incompetent human."

The hybrid had to smile. While she could tell the woman was still annoyed, the venom that she normally reserved for the entire human race wasn't as sharp as it had been even a year ago. Her friend was just irritated, blaming the human out of habit.

"You're not going to fire her, are you, Mini?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Well? Are you?"

The other woman's sigh made Kristi grin. Very few people could get away with teasing Demona, but it was something the immortal gargoyle tolerated from her.

"What's so important that my financial lawyer cancelled her appointment?"

Kristi winced; she knew this was coming.

"It's my anniversary."

The silence on the line went on for quite some time. Kristi sighed.

"Mini?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry. I can make another appointment, for next week Monday. Is that okay with you?"

"We'll see."

The line went dead.

Shaking her head, the short hybrid walked back into the bathroom. She knew the immortal was upset, even more so since she'd found out about Owen and Puck being the same person.

"Well, at least she hasn't tried to kill him. Yet." She muttered out loud, grabbing her toothbrush.

Shaking off the negative feeling, she tried to return to happier thoughts. The night was going to be exciting, she was sure of it.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

The Silver Lining was half empty, quite normal for this time of day. All the lunch time customers had left, and everyone was trying to get ready for the evening.

The small bistro was quite the charming place for those who just wanted a relaxed atmosphere.

Celebrities came here infrequently, but it was an old favourite of Fox's and it was through her that they had gained their publicity.

All this history certainly meant nothing to the raven haired waitress who sat facing away from the windows, fingers waving to the song in her head. She was here because she liked the atmosphere, felt like there were things one could learn from the people who trickled in slowly but steadily throughout the day.

She didn't really need the job, she mused, twirling some strands around her fingers. However, this place… something seemed to have drawn her to it. And it was that something which compelled her to stay.

A motion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention; a new customer had just entered the door. Glancing at the clock on the far wall, she raised an eyebrow; 4:30 wasn't an hour they usually had a great deal of customers.

Preparing herself to rise and see what this customer wanted, she didn't expect him to walk right up to her.

"No need to get up, hopefully, this won't take long. I need a favour."

The girl tensed and got up anyway, feeling uncomfortable sitting in his presence. Despite the mortal form he'd chosen to appear to her in, there was no getting around the fact that this was the Puck.

She dipped her head slightly, hoping he couldn't sense her discomfort.

"What is your pleasure?"

Blue eyes twinkled, and she blushed as she realised that he was amused.

"Well, I must say, I'm flattered. The last person to ask me that was my wife."

She ducked her head.

"I… I'm sorry milord, I didn't mean…"

The seeming teenager sighed.

"Relax, will you? I'm not Oberon, and this isn't Avalon. You're in New York, toots. So smile a little."

He really did sound sincere, she noted, lifting her head. _And he's not like Loki, _she reminded herself. She managed a tiny smile.

"I'm sorry, milord. You wanted something?"

Now it was Puck's turn to look uncomfortable.

_Interesting, _she mused, curiosity plain on her face. It wasn't every day she got a visit from persons who knew her true nature, certainly not anyone as famous as he was.

"Not meaning to pry, milord, but might I suggest you say what it is you have to say rather than worrying about how to put it?"

The frank tone surprised even her, but she noted, gratified, that it seemed to dispel his discomfort.

"My wife…"

She tensed up again, ever so slightly.

Puck ran a hand through his bangs, lowering his voice and leaning towards her.

"Kristi's heard you sing… and she's impressed. Very impressed. She's been wanting to hear you sing again, but she hasn't found the time."

If Puck had announced his intentions to run for president in the next election and then take over the entire mortal realm, she would have been less surprised.

As it was, she was in complete shock, and had to struggle to tune back in with what he was saying.

"… anniversary, and I want her to relax. You know how stressful these last few months have been on her."

"I do, milord."

She kept silent for a while, contemplating what he was asking of her. It'd be an honour to do this for them.

"Miss Teles?"

He was studying her carefully, and she realized that it was because he wasn't sure if she was inclined to help him with this or not.

Chastising herself for making him feel that way, she smiled.

"I am at your service, milord."

The grin that lit up his face was made her blush, and he winked at her. It looked like she was going to have an interesting evening after all…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Okay, thanks for waiting, I know it's too short lol but at least I'm getting there. Positive/ constructive feedback is always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

A Burnett Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **Gargoyles is not mine, but Kristi and Denice are. So are Teles, and Mandy lol Puck is not mine, but I wish that he was… that elf is fierce LOL

**Author note: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Summary: **The night gets started…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLL**

When the clan woke up, it was to the sight of Fox Xantos' smirking face and the delighted squeals of three year old Kyros Burnett.

Denice noted with amusement the look of annoyance his sister was shooting him. Obviously, they were still disagreeing.

"Aunt Den!!!! I missed you, can we go play? Please? Mommy said we get to play with you tonight!"

Laughing, she scooped the boy up in one arm and ruffled his blond curls. It was almost impossible to believe that the kid was Owen's son; he had far too much exuberance.

"Your mommy's right, but I have to go get something to eat first, okay?"

She set him down and he immediately ran over to Brooklyn.

Fox rolled her eyes.

"I wish you joy. He's been climbing the walls for the last half hour."

The honey gargoyle laughed.

"I'm sure I'll manage. So," she asked, dropping her voice to a conspiratal whisper, "are you telling?"

The redhead smirked.

"Let's just say that tonight, your best friend's gonna get the shock of her life. In a good way!" she tacked on, seeing the young gargoyle's questioning look.

Denice relaxed a fraction and smiled.

"I hope she enjoys the night. She really could use a break."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"Honey?"

Owen's voice from downstairs startled the hybrid. Since Fox had left with the kids, she'd been busy getting ready.

"Just a minute! You don't want me to come down there looking horrible, do you? Just let me get my purse and I'll be right with you."

Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed nervously.

The dress looked good, she decided, even if she _did _own too much purple clothing for her own good.

_Go get him, girl!_

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"This is crazy. You're crazy, you know that?"

The small elf was talking to himself, and wearing a hole in the carpet.

Owen regarded Puck with a blank expression, even though he privately agreed with him. But he didn't mind being crazy, as long as Kristi was happy.

The blond trickster was nervous, and the majordomo was frankly surprised he hadn't started bouncing off walls yet. It was a trait he'd passed on to Kyros, somehow, even though the boy was technically Owen's son.

"Relax. I trust you managed to sort everything out?"

Puck gave him a hurt expression.

"What, are you saying I'm not responsible? You wound me."

Making a concerted effort not to roll his eyes, Owen adjusted his cufflinks and bowtie in the hallway mirror.

"I take that as a yes."

Sighing, the trickster ran his fingers through his hair, light glinting off the wedding band he wore.

Owen gave him an appraising look.

"You don't intend to wear that form out tonight, do you?"

Puck blinked. "The thought had crossed my mind…"

Owen raised an alarmed eyebrow, and the small elf laughed.

"Relax. As tempting as that is, I had other plans."

"How reassuring."

Puck was about to respond to the majordomo's sarcasm, when the sound of Kristi's heels clicking down the stairway approached them.

Grinning at Owen, he faded from sight.

"Talking to yourself out loud, honey?"

Turning to respond to his wife, Owen's voice died in his throat.

Kristi, he decided, was nothing less than absolutely stunning.

From the way the royal purple Chinese dress hugged her curves, to the way it's length (or lack thereof) showed off her shapely legs, to the way the cutout portion at her chest emphasized her décolletage, she was… perfect.

With an effort, he forced himself to look into her emerald eyes, which had been shining with a combination of self consciousness and amusement, but now had a slight hint of confusion.

Smiling inwardly, the majordomo walked over to her, never breaking eye contact.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

She looked off to the side shyly, a curled lock of hair falling into her face. She actually hated hair in her face, but knew that both Owen and Puck liked it that way.

"You're not so bad looking yourself," she said, amused, kissing him lightly on the nose.

Pulling back suddenly, she stared at him, into his eyes, concerned. Something felt off to her, she knew it, but wasn't sure exactly what it was.

Patiently, the blond man stood still, allowing her to discover for herself what the difference was.

Kristi was, at this point, perplexed. Not worried exactly… the man in front of her was Owen Burnett… her husband, the father of her son… but… there was something off, something different… once again, she scanned his eyes…

_His eyes._

She had it.

Gasping a bit, she backed away from him slightly, noting the slight look of amusement on his normally tranquil face.

She relaxed, but still looked at him suspiciously.

"Trickster… what's going on?"

"We wanted to surprise you... happy anniversary honey… from both of us."

"Both of…"

Sensing a presence behind her, she whirled to find Puck floating in midair, expression of mischief firmly in place, but she could still see the slight nervousness in his eyes, which endeared him to her even more.

"You see toots, you're always telling us just how much you love having two husbands in one, so we figured…"

"You two are BOTH insane! How on earth did you… that's dangerous, dammit, you could have hurt yourselves!" Kristi's voice was horrified, but she couldn't hide the grin threatening to spill onto her face.

Puck looked at Owen. "I think she likes it."

"I do NOT believe this."

Kristi was smiling openly now, looking at both of them carefully, checking them over, making sure they were okay.

"You're crazy."

Puck grinned. "And yet you love us anyway."

"You've had a hard last few months. We just want you to relax." Owen's soothing voice made her blink away sudden tears.

"I… thank you, trickster." She paused, looking at both of them. "Tricksters." She giggled.

"I've got two husbands. Isn't that illegal?"

"Depends on what you think of as illegal," Puck murmured, sending Kristi an especially smoldering look. "I love that dress on you toots."

"Thank… thank you," the hybrid stammered.

Owen looked at Puck indulgently.

"While I agree, and it would be nice to get that dress off of her," the blond man said, sending his wife an equally smoldering look of his own, which caused her to shiver, "we should get going if we're going to get to dinner on time."

"Mmmm, do we have to go?" Puck trailed a finger along the hybrid's jaw, grinning inwardly at the slight shudder he was causing.

"Tempting," Owen's own voice was a murmur, as he spoke from behind Kristi.

"I…" Kristi bit her lip, grateful for her dark complexion that hid the blush. These two were going to be the death of her, she knew it.

"Puck, honey, you're not leaving the house in that form tonight, are you?"

Turning for the door, the small elf heard Owen's muffled chuckle.

"What is with you two? Do you actually think I'd do something like that?" the mock hurt in his voice was palpable.

"Yes," Kristi grinned at him without hesitation.

Throwing up his hands, the small elf winked at her. "You're probably right."

Under Kristi's amused gaze, he changed into the form he'd been using for the majority for the day.

Eyeing the grey silk vest of the open tux, she shook her head. "What, a tie too confining for you?"

"Babe, you know me so well."

As they walked out toward the SUV, Puck's arm over Kristi's shoulder as Owen's arm wound around her waist, the shorter man gave Owen a mischievous look.

"So, do I get to drive?"

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Ah! Another chapter finished lol positive feedback is always welcome. For those of you interested in seeing what Puck, Owen and Kristi are wearing, I have some links to the outfits on my profile lol**


	5. Chapter 5

A Burnett Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** Gargoyles isn't mine; unfortunately. Kristi, Denice, Mandy and Ms. Teles are all mine, though.

**Author Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews!!!!! I get warm and fuzzy inside when I see them lol

**Summary: **Dinner…

**LLLLLLLL**

Bernini's Garden was beautiful as usual.

The quaint Italian restaurant was famous for its amazing twist on fettuccini alfredo, and it there was one thing Amanda Roche loved, it was fettuccini alfredo.

"Matt, look at the lights… it's like Christmas in July!"

Matt Bluestone chuckled as he paid the taxi driver.

"Yeah, except that it's June, Mandy."

The tall brunette playfully swatted him on the arm. "You know what I mean."

He agreed with her, and that was part of the charm. When people entered, they felt immediately at home, the atmosphere was charming… music with dinner, and all that fancy stuff.

Of course, it was an exclusive place, with exclusive prices. Fortunately, the red haired detective grinned to himself, he had an open invitation to the place after he and his partner had helped to resolve a hostage situation there a few months back.

He'd never capitalized on the invitation- unlike quite a few of the guys on the squad-but tonight was a special night.

He patted his pocket just to ensure that the precious box was still there, sneaking a glance at his girlfriend's happy face.

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" the old man's pleasant voice, though lowered, was still audible above the violin music wafting to their position.

He smiled and discreetly showed the man his badge. "Matt Bluestone, NYPD."

"Ah, one of our heroes. Thank you."

He felt himself blush.

"Just doing my job, sir."

Smiling, the old man beckoned to a young waiter moving past them.

"Danny, show Mr. Bluestone and this lovely young woman to Table 8."

As they followed the young man, Mandy tightened her grasp on his arm. "Isn't it just like in a movie, Matt? This place is beautiful."

Looking into her dark eyes, he smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Kristienne Burnett was trying desperately to keep a straight face, but Puck- going under the name of Robin Goodfellow- was making that very, very difficult.

The headwaiter was checking their reservations, and had realized that the three of them had wished to be seated at the same table.

Noticing that the three of them had been wearing rings, he was struggling to hide his discomfort in the interest of customer satisfaction.

"Once again, Mr. Goodfellow, I am terribly sorry about the mix up. Somehow, we thought you had wished a separate table."

'Robin' affected an air of surprise, looking at Kristi. "Well, I assure you, I fully intend to eat my anniversary dinner at the same table with my lovely wife."

Seeing as how he looked like someone who'd just finished high school, Kristi could understand the skepticism in the old man's glance.

Kristi started to feel sorry for the poor old gentleman, and shook her head at the trickster.

"It's a common mistake." She said, in her genuine voice.

Five minutes later, they were seated and were trying to figure out what to order. Well, Puck was trying to figure out what to order.

Kristi shared an amused glance with Owen.

"At this rate, you'll still be figuring out to get when we're having dessert."

"You could have prevented this if you'd simply checked the meals offered on their website beforehand." Was Owen's logical comment

"Ah, where's the fun in that?"

Kristi giggled and held Owen's hand. "I honestly don't know how you put up with him in your head all the time, honey."

"Neither do I."

"Hah hah, very funny." He stuck his tongue out at the taller blond, which just made Kristi giggle more.

"You'd think that anyone millennia old would have grown up already." Owen's tone was deliberately bland, but Kristi and Puck could both hear the amusement in his voice.

Their server chose that moment to come back with the appetizers, and Kristi's mouth started to water at the sight of the antipasto freddo.

With all the excitement of the evening so far, she had forgotten that she actually was hungry.

Obviously, Puck was hungry as well, judging from the way he was looking at her platter.

Noticing, the server gave him a pleasant smile.

"Have you decided what to order yet, sir?"

Smothering a laugh, Kristi looked up at the man, who was probably as young as Puck looked.

"I think he'll have what we're having."

Nodding, he left them.

"Are you sure you can eat all of that, honey?" Owen asked, looking doubtfully at her plate.

Kristi smiled at him ruefully. "Probably not, but that's why I have you and Puck here."

"Oh? I thought we were here to provide… other services, milady." Puck grinned as she unconsciously squirmed in her seat.

"Robin Goodfellow, concentrate on your meal."

She found herself using the same tone of voice she normally reserved for Kyros when he misbehaved, and opened her eyes wide in mortification.

Puck and Owen though, were looking at her in amusement.

"Yes, mother," Puck said, earning him a glare, since the server had also returned with Puck's plate and was looking at them strangely.

"Relax, honey," Owen smiled at her once the man had left.

"You've been too tense these last couple of months."

She sighed, spearing a piece of meat on her fork and dipping it in cheese sauce. "I know honey... just… habit."

She looked at both of them and smiled.

"I'm so happy I have you two."

Owen nodded and sipped his wine, while Puck winked at her.

She smiled to herself. They still were crazy, she thought to herself. But she couldn't deny the fact that she felt comfortable with them, or the way it felt natural that they were out, enjoying one another's company.

She loved the way they made her remember that she was, despite everything, still a woman in love.

She was, she decided, a very fortunate woman.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Teles was fidgeting, a fact that annoyed her greatly.

She couldn't afford to make a mistake this evening. And fidgeting wasn't going to help the situation.

Sighing, and looking at herself in the mirror, she took a moment to take stock of her feelings.

It wasn't that she doubted her singing ability, indeed, that was the one thing tonight she was sure of.

Pinning up her raven hair, she faced the cause of her uncertainty.

The Lady Milena had never liked her, in fact, she was sure the only reason the recently deceased Unseelie leader hadn't killed her hundreds of years ago was because of her unwavering loyalty to their cause.

Milena had always believed that Teles had seduced Loki away from her, and had never forgiven the renegade Siren for that.

Teles stopped applying her eye shadow, lost in memory.

Loki had never treated her with gentleness, but she had always been too weak to resist him. Seeing his son earlier had rattled her, she couldn't deny that.

_His son isn't like him,_ she reassured herself. _Puck is different._

Starting to put her dress on, she sighed again.

The truth was, even though the trickster made her uncomfortable, she was inwardly terrified of his wife.

Even though the young hybrid wasn't Milena, she had enough of the late Leader's memories and powers to make the difference, at least in her eyes, negligible.

Even through her terror, though, Teles realized that the reason she was still here, in this mortal realm, instead of having accepted Oberon's invitation to return to Avalon, was because she had a desire to please her Leader, even if she still had unresolved issues with her.

Those issues had prevented her from volunteering to serve on the Honour Guard, since she knew she couldn't handle being in close proximity with the current Leader.

However, she decided, slipping on her shoes, she had a desire to please the hybrid, to show her that she could be trusted.

To show her that she was still loyal, that she wasn't weak.

Managing a smile at the mirror before she left, she breathed in confidence.

She could do this.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Okay, here's another chapter lol yes I know, even I am amazed at how quickly I've been updating recently lol tell me what you think, as always, positive reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

A Burnett Anniversary

**Disclaimer: **Gargoyles doesn't belong to me. No profit is being made from the making of this story.

**Summary: **Let's get this party started…

A/N: ForeverACharmedOne thanks so much for all the support, and I apologise in advance for this chapter's length (or lack thereof) just so much that's been going on lol

And yes, everyone, I'm working on the next chapter of the Encounters story… so you can all breathe in relief lol

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

"I cannot believe you just did that," Kristi laughed helplessly.

Puck grinned at her, turning the key in the ignition.

"Never say never with me, toots."

Owen gave the younger looking blond a disapproving glare from the back seat.

"Do you even have a license?"

Puck laughed as he reversed. "I'm the frickin' King of Tricksters! I don't need a license!"

"Owen, you're not seriously going to let him drive us off to who knows where?" asked Kristi, trying- and failing- to keep the expression of horror off her face.

"Sadly, he's the only one who knows our destination."

"Couldn't you like… take directions from him or something?"

"People! I'm right here!" The annoyed tone in his voice made even Owen crack a slight smile.

Kristi shook her head. Despite how irritated Owen always got with Puck for interjecting his personal opinions on almost everything he did, she knew that he really was fond of his creator, although you'd never get the majordomo to admit it.

"I'm sorry, honey; of course we trust you. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." he said so softly that she only picked it up because of her gargoyle hearing. Glancing at him curiously, she saw a nervous smile and a blush on his face.

Looking over her shoulder at Owen-who just gave a non committal shrug- she felt a tremor of anticipation run through her.

"The whole night has been a surprise, elf."

She grinned as she heard him grumble. She knew how much he hated being called that, but he just looked so teasable (was that even a word? She didn't care) tonight that she couldn't resist.

"Oh, and toots? Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

Owen's voice was suddenly at her ear, and she could swear she heard a hint of amusement.

"Insurance, Mrs. Burnett. A surprise is a surprise."

Kristi tried to ignore the tremor of desire that washed through her at that tone of his- seriously, could his voice get any sexier?- and closed her eyes, complaining.

"You two are going to be the death of me, you know that?"

Inside, she was thrilled; it had been too long since she'd had any real fun. Whatever her two favourite guys had planned for the rest of the evening was going to be amazing, she could tell.

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Overwhelmingly short, I know… I know, I know… but if I don't post this, I'll be stuck here forever lol **

**My muse is horribly stubborn… I was writing the next scene and it just wasn't going the way I wanted… *sigh* I hate when that happens…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Burnett Anniversary**

**Disclaimer: **Disney's, not mine; not making any profit.

**A/N: **So sorry it's taken so long!

**kkkkkkkkkkk**

Normally, Kristienne Burnett hated surprises.

In fact, she'd had just about enough of them this year to last her a lifetime.

Right now, however, as she held tightly to Owen's arm with her eyes closed, annoyance was the last thing she was feeling.

Right now, she felt like a little girl, heart pounding with excitement.

She'd been trying to guess where they were by listening intently to the sounds around her.

Unfortunately, this being New York, she wasn't having much luck.

"Watch your step," Owen cautioned, and she gripped his forearm tighter.

"How do I know you two aren't planning to kidnap me, spirit me far away so no one would find me?" she grumbled as she descended what appeared to be a metal stairway.

Puck's amused voice floated back to her from somewhere up ahead.

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"I'll bet it has," she grumbled, almost losing her footing on the last step.

Puck's voice was suddenly right next to her, soft and reassuring.

"We're almost there, toots."

"That's what you said five minutes ago," said Owen, archly.

Kristi couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh come on, Owen... admit it, you're excited about where we're going too."

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Puck grinned.

"Now, now you two, settle down. Owen?"

Kristi felt the tall man disengage her arm from his, and heard his steps walk away from her. They sounded... muffled?

He and Puck had a short conversation, she couldn't make out what they were saying. That had to be Puck's doing, of course... her sensitive hearing would have picked up what they were saying in the normal way.

"We're here," she heard Owen say suddenly, and shivered with a little more than anticipation.

"I'm going to take off the blindfold, honey," was all the warning she got from Puck before it was removed, and she was left blinking into the darkness.

It took her a few seconds before she frowned. "I still can't see."

"I know."

Immediately after he spoke the words, she felt Owen next to her, a strong arm around her waist.

Puzzled, she was just about to speak when she sensed Puck next to her as well.

"Baby?" he said in low voice. "don't move."

It was a good thing she listened to him, because the next thing she knew, the floor disappeared from under her.

8888888888888888888888

**Hi, everyone, I'm so sorry that this is this short, but I felt so bad that I hadn't posted anything here in a while that I had to add something. :( Life's been so hectic and I'm getting married in a few months, so you just know it's going it get worse from here lol**

**I hope you liked it, despite the length. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Burnett Anniversary **

**Disclaimer:** Disney owns Gargoyles. I own… this story lol

**A/N:** On with the show!

**YYYYYYYYYY**

The Silver Lining was charming at night. It wasn't usually full, but there were enough people that everyone could relax without worrying that their voices would carry.

Teles had already sung a set or two for the night and she was taking a breather by the bar when she felt rather than saw her most anticipated guests walk through the door.

The tall man she recognised immediately and even though she could technically figure out how Puck had managed to separate him from himself, she couldn't help but feel sympathetic queasiness. That could not have been pleasant. At least the two seemed to be functioning normally. She knew very few people who could pull off such a feat with such precision.

Her eye was inevitably drawn to the diminutive woman in between them, clinging to the arm of the taller man while laughing at something the Puck had said.

Despite herself, the renegade Siren felt a sharp stab of fear run through her at the sight of her Leader, but she tried her best to ignore it. It was one thing to agree to help Puck, but it was quite another to control her fear when faced with his wife.

_Stop that. She's not going to hurt you._

She realised that they hadn't spotted her yet, something she was immensely grateful for as it gave her a chance to calm her nerves by sipping on some water. An annoying voice in her head that sounded entirely too much like Loki's advised her that alcohol was more likely to get her to settle down, but she ignored it.

She wanted to be clear headed this evening. Her Leader deserved that much.

Allowing herself to study each of them in turn, she found herself relaxing bit by bit. It was amazing how natural the three of them looked together. The Leader herself was clearly in a good mood, it showed in the way she laughed and moved.

Puck was being his usual self, but she noticed when he started to look around for her.

Steeling herself, she gave a quick smile to the bartender and headed over to their table.

**YYYYYYYYYYY**

"I like it," Kristi declared, eyeing everything from the small stage where the jazz band was playing to the silver lined clouds suspended from the ceiling.

She and Owen were a bit overdressed, but no one seemed to care.

The atmosphere was so cosy, and after that fantastic dinner, this was the perfect place to unwind.

There were a few couples slow dancing and Kristi watched them with a contented smile, remembering when she and Owen had danced at their wedding.

As if reading her mind, the taller blond brushed her hand and gave her his trademark faint smile.

Before he could speak, however, Puck spoke.

"Why don't you two go have a dance, hmm?" his usual smirk was in place, but the genuine tone of his voice could never be mistaken.

Brushing the lock of hair out of her face, Kristi laughed. "What, you don't want to dance with me too?"

Puck's smirk only grew. "Later. I have something to take care of first."

"Suit yourself."

She was standing at this point, but leaned to whisper in his ear. "Just stay out of trouble."

Laughing at the dirty look he threw her, she let Owen pull her to the dance floor.

**YYYYYYYY**

Three songs later, Kristi was back in her seat catching her breath as Owen offered to get her a glass of water.

She wasn't winded, not really, but her husband had started whispering really suggestive things in her ear and she kept missing steps.

It was just like Owen. The man was utterly serious most of the time, but when he decided to tease, he did it expertly, no doubt thanks to his infuriating but adorable creator.

She had been giggling and blushing so much that he'd suggested, with an amused twinkle in his eye, that she should probably have a seat before she twisted an ankle or worse yet, step on his new Emporio Armani shoes.

She had considered stomping on them on purpose, but she knew that he was rather unreasonably attached to anything Armani, something that she found highly amusing and that he always denied.

The subject of her thoughts returned with a glass of water and a Smirnoff Ice, in the bottle.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Not your usual fare."

Owen gave a faint smile. "It's not mine."

"Ah." Looking around, she frowned slightly.

"Where's Puck? I haven't seen him a little bit."

Owen shrugged, and odd gesture for him, and it put Kristi immediately on alert.

"Owen Burnett, where did Puck go?" she cringed at the sound of worry in her own voice, but calmed down immediately when the tall blond placed his hands over hers.

"He's fine, honey. He'll be right with us, don't worry."

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but the piano player chose that moment to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm glad to have you all with us here tonight. The band and I want to thank you for allowing us to entertain you tonight. She had to take a short break, but she's here for you again; ladies and gentleman, Miss Teles!"

There was a swell of polite applause and even a few encouraging cheers as the lights throughout The Silver Lining dimmed, except for those on the stage.

Kristi sat very still, almost holding her breath, hardly aware of Owen watching her intently, or Puck's return at her side.

Her eyes were on the slender, raven haired beauty that walked gracefully to the microphone, long, sheer silver dress hugging her like a second skin.

The sea green eyes looked melancholy, but breathtakingly beautiful.

"Thank you, everyone." The low, seductive voice made all the men in the room lean forward almost unconsciously.

Kristi didn't notice, apparently still in a state of shock.

"Tonight, is a very, very special night for three very special people here. I'm just honoured that they chose me to help make this night memorable."

Dimly, Kristi was aware that the Siren was doing an admirable job of keeping her powers under the surface; if she hadn't, all the men in the room would have jumped out of their chairs by now.

As the enchanting woman turned to give a few instructions to the band, Kristi felt movement next to her.

"Babe?" Puck's voice was cautious, blue eyes wide, and she could see how nervous he was. "You zoned out there for a moment… are you okay?"

Something clicked and she glanced back at Owen, who was still scrutinizing her. "You... you two planned this?"

Owen held her hand.

"We know how much you like her singing…"

"…and her music relaxes you so much that we thought…"

"It would be a good surprise for you."

For the first time in a while, Kristi was speechless.

The silence dragged on for so long that Puck began to fidget.

"Was it a bad idea?" he asked in a small voice.

Snapping out of her shock, she quickly shook her head, wanting to reassure him.

"Oh baby, no, no… don't think that. I was just surprised that's all. No one's ever done anything like this for me before."

The look of genuine relief that flooded Puck's face made Kristi giggle.

Owen kissed her hand and smiled.

"We love you, honey."

Before she could respond, Teles tapped the microphone and smiled.

"Let's go, boys."

To Kristi's immense surprise, both Owen and Puck shared a look that she wasn't sure how to interpret, then Puck smiled at her and got up, walking toward the stage.

"Owen, where's he…"

"Shhh, honey. Just relax."

Reassured, she sat back, curious to see what would happen next.

**YYYYYYYY**

Life is hectic as always, but here's another chapter. I'm getting them out very slowly, but surely. I'm so sorry to all those who read my stories, I know you'd like me to update much, much faster than I usually do. I'm currently writing the next chapter after this one, so hopefully it doesn't take me over a year to update. Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

A Burnett Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** Disney's not mine. The song 'That Old Black Magic' doesn't belong to me either. Kristi, Teles, The Silver Lining and the story are mine, however.

**A/N:** Thanks to all my readers who follow this story. We're almost at the end! I'm probably only going to do one more chapter after this. It depends on how things go.

**Summary:** What is Puck doing?

**YYYYYYYY**

As the Siren handed him a second microphone, Puck tried to squelch an annoying twinge of stage fright.

_This is ridiculous. There's a reason you haven't done this in over 2000 years. What are you thinking? Suppose you forget?_

Seriously hoping that none of his internal panic was showing on his face, he turned to signal the band.

As the first notes came from the piano, his breathing steadied, and his trademark smirk slowly slipped back into place.

He scanned the crowd until he caught sight of Kristi, emerald eyes shimmering in the dimness, and he felt his heart flutter in his chest.

"This one's for you, babe. You've got me all wrapped up in your love."

Kristi was blushing, he could tell by the way she averted her eyes and a little smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

Turning to Teles, he nodded.

The raven haired Siren smiled and started the song, a low, haunting voice that made something inside him ache.

_That old black magic's got me in its spell,__  
That old black magic that you weave so well__  
Those icy fingers up and down my spine__  
The same old witchcraft when your eyes meet mine,_

Swaying his fingers in time to the slow beat, Puck never broke eye contact with Kristi. Not only because she was extremely tempting leaning forward like that, but because he had to remain focused.

Standing next to a singing Siren was generally not a comfortable experience. The last time he'd done it, he'd barely managed to get away before he became a sobbing mess.

Mortals thought they had it rough, but the Children themselves were not totally immune. Fortunately, Teles was mostly supressing her abilities. All he had to do was focus on the woman he loved, and he would be just fine.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Owen lean in closer to Kristi, tracing lazy circles up and down her arm. Eyes locked on to Kristi, he couldn't miss the way her pupils were dilating.

Puck's smirk grew.

_Owen, you sneaky bastard. Just couldn't wait to get your hands on her, could you?_

He didn't have to be looking directly at the majordomo to tell that he was indulging in a sly smirk of his own.

Fortunately, his internal musings didn't prevent him from knowing exactly when it was his time to chime in.

_Showtime._

**YYYYYYYYYYY**

Kristi hadn't known what to expect when Owen and Puck had led her down here.

She'd been blown away when she'd learned of the surprise.

Then when Puck had gotten up and joined Teles on the stage, she'd been intrigued. A little worried, but still intrigued.

She'd blushed when he'd said his short piece, and had been entranced with the way he was holding her gaze when Teles started singing.

She'd just begun to relax and enjoy the haunting, lilting voice of the raven haired beauty when Puck had once again taken her completely by surprise.

_I should stay away but what can I do__  
I hear your name, and I'm aflame__  
Aflame with such a burning desire__  
That only your kiss can put out the fire, _

Puck's voice… she could hear the need in his voice, the love… and Oberon's sake, did he have to caress the microphone like that while still looking into her eyes?

Whereas Teles's voice was hauntingly calm and beautiful, Puck's voice did something unexpected to her. The words caressed her, and filled her with warmth.

She had to work just to keep her breathing steady.

There was just so much… desire… in his voice. It electrified her.

Owen's whisper at her ear made her jump a little.

"Just relax, honey… we'll take care of you."

"I know," she whispered back, leaning into him contentedly, willing him not to stop tracing those delicious circles that were making her shiver.

Kristi could feel herself start to get a bit light headed and she could tell that her eyes were starting to glow.

She didn't care. She hadn't felt this relaxed in months.

When Owen started to softly kiss her neck at the same time Teles and Puck started harmonising, she couldn't help the slight moan that escaped her lips.

Everyone else seemed to disappear and it was just her, her boys, and the music.

Nothing else mattered.

_Got me spinning and spinning__  
And spinning around like an elevator's going down__  
In this magic__  
Black magic called love_

**YYYYYYYY**

Owen was happy. He'd felt the tension drain from Kristi's body during the song.

If nothing else, he and Puck had wanted this evening to be a relaxing one for her. Apparently, it had worked.

"Kristi," he murmured in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?"

He felt her move in his arms, turning to look up at him with a smile.

"I am now."

Dimly, he was aware of the applause all around them, but it was only when he heard Puck approaching that he tore his gaze away from hers.

Reaching straight for the Smirnoff, the elf in disguise downed half the bottle.

"Well, that was fun."

Kristi smiled at him warmly.

"Holding out on us, trickster?"

Puck snorted.

"Hardly. Oberon's court has far better singers. I was glad when they decided to replace me with someone else."

In the background, they could hear Teles starting another song.

"So, how about that dance you promised me?"

Kristi's sweet, genuine voice made both of them smile.

"No problem, babe." The seeming teenager held out his hand, and Kristi turned and gave Owen a peck on the cheek.

"Be right back, trickster."

Owen nodded and watched as Puck pulled a laughing Kristi to the dance floor.

Some would say he had no feeling, but… as he watched his creator and his wife dance to the slow melody of Moonlight Becomes You, he most definitely felt deep things for these two important people in his life.

He would die for them.

They'd been through so, so much this past year alone, that they learned to love more, and be grateful for more. They'd grown together as family.

A small smile played about Owen's lips.

They were meant to be together.

**YYYYYYYYY**

As she sang, Teles kept an eye on the Leader and her companions.

She knew that Kristi had enjoyed herself, and even though she felt a sense of relief, she still was a bit tense.

Her last set was coming to an end, and she could see that the Leader was waiting for her.

_Think positive._

She was still not used to serving a Leader whose eyes looked at her with such kindness.

As she finished the song and made her way off the stage, she really felt like stopping by the bar for some water, but she didn't wish to be disrespectful.

Kristi may not have been as demanding as Lady Milena, but diminutive woman was still the Leader of the remaining Unseelie Court.

Walking over to their table, she gave a curtsey.

"Milady, milords. I hope you found this evening's entertainment pleasing."

"Of course we did, Teles. I love your music. I had no idea that they'd gone to all this trouble just so you could sing for me. Thank you."

The genuine gratitude in the woman's voice was enough to surprise the Siren into raising her eyes.

"I… I'm glad you liked it, my Lady." She murmered shyly.

Daring a glance at Puck, she added "And I had no idea that you could sing so well, milord."

_Clearly, he must have gotten that from his mother's side of the family. Loki was practically tone deaf._

Shrugging away the thoughts, she caught Puck's usual smirk.

"I'm full of surprises."

Kristi rolled her eyes, but soon smiled at Teles again. "I hope to hear from you again soon, Teles. Come visit us from time to time. I know you're not a member of the Honour Guard, but…feel free to visit."

Unexpectedly, tears sprang to the raven haired woman's eyes.

"Thank you, My Lady."

Kristi's smile was warm and she felt immediately better. Maybe she would take her Leader up on that offer some day.

"Kristi," Owen's soft voice interrupted. "It is getting late."

"Aww, come on dad… it's barely past midnight." Puck drawled, earning him a giggle from Kristi and a glare from Owen.

"He's right, trickster. You two go ahead, I'l be right behind you."

When the two of them had retreated a safe distance away Kristi sighed, and Teles immediately felt her stomach knot back up.

"Look, I know that you and Milena didn't exactly get along, but… I'm not her. You don't have to be so afraid of me."

Teles swallowed, and lowered her sea green eyes.

"I'm not, it's just… new."

Nodding, Kristi gave a small smile.

"I understand, but… you're still welcome."

Watching the Leader leave, Teles smiled. She wasn't comfortable yet, but, given time, she just might be.

**YYYYYYYYYY**

_Okay, here we are… almost at the end of our little adventure. There's just one last chapter to go… I'm kind of sad, this was one of my favourite stories to write._

_As always, read and review. Thanks._


	10. Chapter 10

A Burnett Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** Disney's not mine, not making any money, etc… Kristi is mine though. As is the story lol

**A/N:** Well, here we are at the end! Thank you to everyone who stuck with me during the years it took to get this all out lol I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Puck and Owen finally have Kristi to themselves after a fun night out. Finally…

**YYYYYYYYY**

"Toots, you didn't have to drive home."

Kristi raised an amused brow at the disguised elf as Owen unlocked the front door.

"Oh, I wanted to. You two have done so much for me tonight; consider it a partial thank you."

Owen smiled as he shrugged out of his jacket.

"It's no problem at all, honey. We just wanted you to relax."

The hybrid chuckled softly as she kicked off her shoes and stretched.

"Well, it worked. The food was fantastic; the dancing was fun and the music…"

"Was amazing." Puck finished with a smirk, running a lazy hand through the strawberry blond bangs.

"Cocky bastard." Kristi rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the small smile playing on her lips. The music _had_ been amazing. She could still hear echoes of the Siren's voice in her mind, soothing her, relaxing her.

She was so caught up in the distant melody that she didn't realise she had closed her eyes. Nor did she realise that Puck had gotten that close to her until his finger stroking her cheek had made her eyes spring open.

"You think I'm cocky, milady?"

Kristi didn't even try to fight the tingling she felt at the young looking elf's voice, even though the look in his eyes was purely innocent, which caught her off guard.

"Um… no?"

Now Puck's face wore the all too familiar smirk. "Pity," he drawled, pointedly staring at her cleavage. "You look like a woman who could handle cocky."

Holding back a smirk of her own, she gave him an appraising look. "I don't do teenagers."

"Damn. There goes that fantasy."

Without missing a beat, the elf returned to his usual form, floating in front of her.

"Better?"

"Much."

The sudden ringing of the phone made both of them frown.

"Ignore it."

Turning in surprise as Owen strode toward her, Kristi shivered.

The expression on his face was making her legs weak.

Somehow, she found herself sandwiched between them: Owen behind her, unpinning her hair and Puck in front of her caressing the sensitive tips of her ears.

"Trickster?" she managed, not entirely sure which one she was addressing.

"Yes?" both of them whispered at the same time.

_I'm in trouble. So much trouble._

Surely they wouldn't take her right here, in front of the stairs; not when there was a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs.

Owen's tongue on her right ear made her think again, and her eyes fluttered shut.

_Yes. Yes they would._

"Owen…" the hybrid found herself trying to stifle a whimper. She had to take control of this before they really did take her right here.

"Hmm?" he murmured, hands starting to unzip her dress.

"Wait, wait… can't we…ah… take this…um…upstairs?" Puck's hand slipping just under her dress was making it difficult to think straight.

Puck chuckled and looked briefly past her.

"What do you think, Owen? Should we do what the lady says?"

"Please," Kristi moaned, before the tall blond man could answer. The two of them were barely touching her, she knew it, but she couldn't stop herself from begging anyway. Everything felt too good.

Owen prided himself on taking all the time she needed to get sufficiently warmed up and Puck… Puck was a master at teasing.

In the normal way, she could have transported all three of them to the bedroom herself, but they were just distracting her too much.

She'd end up transporting them into a wall or something, the way she was feeling now.

She could already feel her eyes glowing, which just made Puck's smirk wider.

Instinctively, she knew that Puck would keep her here and tease her all night if he could; he was sadistic that way. She tried to make one last effort.

"Puck," she said slowly, raking her hand slowly down the front of his tunic, only stopping when she found her destination.

_Oh yes. He really is enjoying this._

The small elf tried valiantly to stifle a whimper of his own.

He raised his eyes to hers, and she noted with deep satisfaction that his eyes were also beginning to glow orange.

_Good boy._

Not too long into their relationship, she'd realised that Owen's eyes had started to glow like a gargoyle's whenever he had really strong emotions. She'd thought it was strange, but they'd both accepted it as part of the bond they shared, albeit a slightly inconvenient one for him at times.

It'd taken a while before she realised that it had affected Puck as well, but then only when he was angry.

Or really horny. Like right now.

"Owen?" she murmured, twisting her body slightly and lightly scratching his neck with the nails on her other hand.

She felt him hold his breath and smirked. She loved the two of them dearly, but she was not going to let them have all the fun tonight.

Even though it was tempting to just let them spoil her, she wanted to spoil them too. And she refused to do that down here.

Maybe if this was just her and Puck when the kids were asleep, or her and Owen having a quickie before work, she'd stay right here and let them do whatever the hell they wanted because the two of them had earned it.

Tonight, though… she wanted to play, and if she was going to play, she had to be comfortable. She had plans for these two.

"Owen," she said again, trying to keep her voice steady, because Puck was still playing with the admittedly short hem of her dress.

"I need you and Puck to get me upstairs, or I'll collapse."

"Puck. Bedroom. Now."

Kristi loved the command in the taller man's voice. She especially loved it when they were alone, but she was pleased when it had the desired effect and they found themselves in the middle of the bedroom.

There was a moment of silence in which no one moved.

Then, "We need you."

As they dragged her gently towards the bed, Puck making shoes and clothes disappear on the way, Kristi smiled.

"Yes. I need you too."

Her boys loved her, and she loved them.

One of her last truly coherent thoughts before she got lost in Puck's expert caresses and Owen's hungry kisses was how fortunate she was that they were still here, alive to enjoy each other's' company after being through so much.

Then, coherent thought became lost in the symphony of gasps and whispers of love.

It was a long moment of pure happiness.

**YYYYYYYYYYY**

Fox leaned on the door frame, watching as Puck ended Alex's lesson for the day, pride welling inside of her.

Her son was happy, and he was doing so, so well.

She wasn't nearly as good as he was, yet, but her teacher still could get some startling results out of her on occasion.

Watching Puck transform back into Owen and straighten his tie, she walked forward.

"Mrs. Xanatos," he acknowledged, straightening his tie.

She nodded at him, unable to help the teasing grin.

"Puck looked a little worn out back there. Something wrong?"

Refusing to rise to the bait, Owen walked past her.

"He's quite fine, thank you for asking."

"No he isn't, Owen. Uncle Puck told me he needed to get his energy back. Maybe he hasn't been sleeping properly, Owen."

Fox grinned. Trust Alex to let the cat out of the bag.

Noticing the withering glare Owen was sending in Alex's direction, she laughed.

"Lighten up, Owen. He's only 8. You know he can't keep a secret. And he's worried about Puck."

Sighing resignedly, Owen dipped his head. He and Fox didn't get along well too often, but she knew he was right.

Watching Alex look about the room for a toy, he lowered his voice.

"He has not been sleeping properly. It may take a while."

"I had no idea that Kristi was that wild." She glanced at him appraisingly. "You look well rested. Or are you just better at hiding how tired you are?"

A slight sigh betrayed how exasperated he was.

"It took a lot of energy to get us back together again. It drained him. He should be fine in a day or two, as long as he's not instructing Alexander."

"Take all the time you need," Fox's voice was sympathetic. "Is he still awake?"

Owen blinked at the unexpected question.

"Barely."

"Ah. Well, I hope he gets well soon."

Nodding his agreement, the majordomo turned to go.

"Owen?"

"Yes?"

"Was it worth it?"

A small smile was all the answer she got as he walked away.

Shaking her head, and returning her attention to her son, Fox smiled too.

_Good for you, Kristi._

**YYYYYYYYYY**

The end! Let me know what you think, as always. It really has been fun writing this, and I really am sad that it's finished. Now, on to the rest of my stories!


End file.
